Immortal Hearts
by ImmortalDawn18
Summary: Elena was the only girl Envy had loved. Now that she's dead, he's stuck watching over Pride, or rather Ed, who struggles to get over Roy's death. Are the two really as gone as the sins think? AUish, Post-series, EnvyxOC, Pride!EdxImmortal!Roy.
1. Prologue, Part One: Early Sunsets In

A/N: I know I have way too many other things to do, but the idea wouldn't go away, so here's a nice new story where the bodies pile up before the plotline even starts! PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Prologue Part One:

"But does anyone notice…"

("Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance from _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love_)

* * *

Elena sat in the window room, her head upturned to the window to watch the stars. Without turning around, she said, "Mollie said you weren't coming."

Her friend sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "And you believed her?"

"Not really, but it was the thought that counted. Mollie is known to exaggerate things just a little in her desire to live life vicariously through me."

"She very nearly was right," he murmured. "If Greed hadn't relieved me of my duties, I probably wouldn't have made it here in time to get you."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist as she turned around to meet his lavender eyes with her own silvery ones. "Remind me to thank him if I see him again," she whispered roughly, burying her face in his neck.

He stroked her fiery red hair comfortingly. "When you see him again," he corrected, unwilling to admit that in all likelihood, this was their last night together.

She nodded quietly, okay with letting him deny the truth so that it did not color their remaining time together. "Let's go home," she whispered, clinging to him, and he nodded, picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the mansion.

"Elena, we're here," he said, then frowned at the lack of response from the girl in his arms. "'Lena?" He looked down to see that she was fast asleep, her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt in a vain attempt to keep him close despite the fact that she would be leaving long before he did. A rare smile graced his lips as he leaned down, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Tightening his grip on her, he leapt up, agilely scaling the slender tree by the wall to effortlessly squeeze them both through the window into his room. "Goodnight, my little light," he murmured, settling them both down underneath the covers. "I'll see you in the morning, ne?"

* * *

The next morning, when the sunbeams made their way onto the bed with its occupants, the covers were cold with the visit of the one thing he had tried to protect her from for so long. During the night, as they had both slept, Death had visited the couple and taken the young girl from his arms. "Elena?" he whispered brokenly, feeling for a pulse that could not be found. "ELENA!"

"Give it up, Envy. If she were alive, she would've smacked you by now."

The distraught sin rounded on his younger "brother", tears shining in his lavender eyes. "But she can't be gone, she just can't be!" he wailed. "I never got to tell her that I loved her."

Greed was quiet for a moment, not responding to that statement. "It's getting late," he finally murmured. "If you don't hurry up, Dante'll find her and do unspeakable things to her corpse at best."

He nodded, understanding the point, and carefully extracted his love from the blankets, retreating out the window once more. There was only one place he would bury his Elena, and that was right beside his own remains. To his surprise, Mollie was waiting for him at the foot of the tree. "What are you doing here, bitch?" he hissed, his body instinctively curling protectively over his dead love.

"Fulfilling the purpose that left me here on this shithole," she muttered darkly, inspecting her nails. "You know how I just _love_ to help people, especially bastards like you."

"Look, your friend is dead," he growled, "so what is it that you _really_ want?"

"Elena's dead?" the girl looked shocked for a moment, then composed herself. "Well then, I guess this'll be my last task then." She got up, her form flickering the way it had when Elena had first given him the locket that had the gift of Sight with it. "She'll be reincarnated, Envy, but she won't quite be the same. All you'll have to look for is the body that recognizes you but the mind that doesn't."

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

She shrugged, beads of light dripping from her body like a candle's wax. "I never said it had to make sense, per se, just that I had to tell you."

"MOLLIE!" he yelled, but she had already disappeared in a flash of light. "So much for the immortal soul," he grumbled, his fierce expression softening when he looked down at Elena's peaceful face. "Right. I need to keep you safe from my mom."

* * *

The garden looked especially beautiful right now, what with all the wildflowers blooming about the place. How ironic that it was a place where it would hold the graves of the two lovers whom death and about 200 years had separated. Holding Elena's prone body over the hole he'd exhaustedly dug with only part of his strength left, he brushed his lips against her forehead, her eyelids, her cheekbones, the tip of her nose, and then passionately against her lips before he gently closed the coffin and covered it with six feet of dirt. He marked the sight with grave marker he'd already picked out beforehand for its ironic properties and a single black rose, then turned his back on his love, closing his heart off to the world.

A month later, when the snows set in on the little garden, a small locket with a strand of red in it danced haphazardly in the winds, held captive in the area by a ice-cold iron cross.

* * *

A/N: Calm down, ya freeloaders, the other half's right after this too, though pressing that little review button down there does make me feel better.


	2. Prologue, Part Two: Early Sunsets In

A/N: As promised, here is the second part. Go nuts. PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.  


* * *

Immortal Hearts

Prologue Part Two:

" … There's a corpse in this bed?"

("Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance from _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love_)

* * *

Edward Elric had died a week ago defending his superior officer from a rabid chimera attack; his sacrifice had given Riza Hawkeye just enough time to burst into the room and put a round into the creature's skull. What she found in that office was a crying Roy Mustang with Edward's dead body clutched tightly to him. "I promised him I wouldn't leave him," the man whispered when she tried to take the teen from him.

"And you didn't, Sir," she murmured soothingly. "You didn't leave him for a moment."

"But he was so afraid of being alone, of losing me."

"Sir, he's not going to be alone. I'll stay right by him until he gets to Alphonse."

"But-"

"I'll take care of him, Roy. You know I will."

He sighed, letting her extract the boy's body from the protective circle of his arms. "He told me that he loved me before he died," he whispered brokenly, in shock.

"He did, Sir?"

"I think he did. He never finished saying the words though."

She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Go home and get your wounds treated, Sir. I'll take care of Edward and Jean'll keep the place from imploding while you're gone."

* * *

Roy didn't come back that entire week. He had always had a soft spot for his blond subordinate, and now that he was gone after just returning to this side of the Gate, the man didn't quite know what to live for. He knew better than to try it, he knew he'd promised Ed, Al, and Riza that he wouldn't try it back when Maes's murder was still fresh in his mind, but the loss of the blond had made him forget.

He had all the ingredients laid out, including a strand of blond hair he had kept in a little envelope since he realized he was attracted to the boy, and had even drudged up a few extra incomplete Philosopher's Stones, Red Water, and the array Edward and Alphonse had used to bring back Sloth. The price didn't matter to him, so long as he had Ed back.

Unfortunately, the Gate had something else in mind. The cost for one Edward Elric was one Roy Mustang, and because Roy had foolishly told the Truth he would pay anything to have the blond back, the toll had been paid in full.

* * *

"Eat up, little brother, I don't have all day to wait for you to change back to your normal chibi self without them," a cold voice snarled, pressing something rather sharp into his mouth that tasted rather like candy. He ferociously devoured them, to the satisfaction of the other. "Good, at least I won't have to force-feed you, Pride."

"My name is Edward, you good-for-nothing palm tree," the newborn homunculus hissed, turning his golden eyes onto the slender form crouched before him.

"Your sin is pride, just as mine is envy, so as I am Envy, thus you are Pride."

"Where's Roy?" he rasped, noticing the Ouroboros tattoo on his right hipbone, but the shapeshifter didn't need to respond for him to know the answer. "Roy-sama!" he cried, throwing himself on the prone form of his admiration, of his Colonel. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I didn't-"

"YOU KILLED HIM JUST LIKE YOU KILLED ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Um, you kinda aren't exactly dead because of me, per se, so that's not the most accurate of metaphors."

"YOU CAN'T JUST LET LOVE BE, CAN YOU?"

"LISTEN, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" he roared, fury shining in his lavender eyes, "I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE, OKAY?"

Ed was jarred from his single-minded concentration. Envy had loved? "What?"

"When I was only 200 or so years old," the elder homunculus muttered, reluctant to drudge up memories he just wanted to leave well enough alone, "I fell in love with a girl, but shortly after we got together, she died of a disease that ate at her brain. No one really cared that she was gone because she had been ruled mentally insane due to the fact that she was a necromancer or a psychic or whatever it is you call it. Point is, she could see dead people, and I mean really see dead people, and because of it, she was considered a freak."

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asked quietly, trying to hide the tears creeping from his eyes under his golden bangs. "I know I've told a lot of people how to move on, but how am I supposed to do it without the one I love?"

"The same way I did, by pretending it doesn't hurt to smile and that you've long since forgotten the way a carefree laugh made your insides turn to delighted mush. It's the only way to keep living, pipsqueak, because you're gonna do that for a really long time now."

"I'm not short," Edward ventured tentatively.

Envy smiled sadly, ruffling the blond's hair. "That's the spirit, Pride." He paused then, feeling a little awkward. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye, then we've gotta hit the road, find your human remains and keep them safe from vengeful alchemists trying to do the right thing."

Ed turned back to Roy's prone form, brushing back the Flame Alchemist's hair from where it was over his closed eyes. Somehow, he did not look satisfied, even in death. "I love you," the homunculus whispered, kissing the still lips with as much fire as he possessed, his first kiss before he left, very much conscious of his half-brother's warning.

At the twin funerals for the People's Alchemist and the Hero of Ishval, no one noticed the gold watching the ceremony forlornly from underneath a black hood, aware that he would never see anyone that mattered to him ever again.

* * *

A/N: Cookies are nice, but reviews are nicer! I'll even give you a cookie! Oh yeah, after this, it's all yaoi from here, with the occasional flashback to Elena, but if you want Elena back, you'll have to bug me for a prequel and bribe me with a bajillion reviews. In the meantime, SO LONG, SUCKERS, PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 1: Hallelujah

A/N: Finally updated. Ugh, why is it so hard to write unless someone encourages me? IDK, but just a reminder: From here on in, it's all straight YAOI! PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: .5

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter One:

"This time we're not giving up/ Let's make it last forever"

("Hallelujah" By Paramore, from _Riot!_)

* * *

Envy sighed as he watched Edward run after some cat, then return triumphantly petting the squirming cat. "I thought the tin can was the one who liked the furballs, not you."

"I thought you were the one for forgetting the past, not me," the blond retorted, and the shapeshifter shrugged, letting it go. "Where are we going, En?"

"You've been with me for about a century now, so why don't you try to figure it out?"

He sighed. "Really? You're going out to the Devil's Nest _again_?"

"Hey!" he protested, "Greed had the right idea when he said alcohol makes it hurt less to remember how it felt to be without the one you love."

"That, and it also makes it so that I have to bail you out once you start getting just a little too tipsy."

"Well, that too," he conceded, sauntering into the bar only for his butt to meet the floor after he collided with some redheaded male.

"Watch where you're going, you could've hurt Lucius-sama!" a man protested, helping the redhead up, a dark glare being bestowed upon the sin on the floor.

"No, it is fine," Lucius murmured, cocking his head. "I feel as if I have met him before."

"That's impossible. The _boy_," his companion spat the word as though it was a dirty thing, "has never been in your presence before. I would've remembered him."

"I know, but something in me recognizes him for some reason." The younger jerked as if he'd been electrocuted with a cattle prod. "Where are my manners?" he said, reaching over to pull Envy to his feet. "My name is Lucius Lumina, and this is my guard, Roy."

"And I think you're being an idiot for revealing yourself to a mortal," Roy muttered morosely, "but I guess it can't be helped at this point."

"I'm Eric Evans," Envy murmured, dropping his eyes like he was embarrassed.

"Well then, Eric, I must apologize for knocking you over and for Roy's behavior, but we are in a hurry to meet someone here, so I must leave," he said cordially, trying to ignore the impatience that seeped from his bodyguard. "By the way, I like your colored contacts. The lavender really suits you."

Envy froze, remaining so long after the mysterious pair had left and Edward had nudged his side with his elbow. "Earth to crazy palm tree, Earth to crazy palm tree, come in crazy palm tree, what is your status, over?" he mocked, trying to disguise his concern for his mentor.

"Elena," he breathed, eyes still wide.

"Who?"

"Elena's back."

"WHO THE HELL IS ELENA?" Edward growled, growing impatient.

"She's the girl who died in my arms 300 years ago."

He frowned. "You mean reincarnation or-"

"Reincarnation," Envy assured, his eyes now darting about the crowded bar, trying desperately to find his lost love. "Mollie said she'd reincarnate, and here she is, just as the bitch promised."

"What makes you think that whomever you just met is really your Elena?"

"She said the same thing from when we met, 'The lavender really suits you'. It _has_ to be her."

Edward rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes in sarcastic disbelief. "You can't just go charging in without a plan, moron. It's called stalking, and it's a criminal offense, in case you weren't aware."

Envy smirked. "You kidding? I've been living without a plan for about 556 years now, pipsqueak, give or take a decade or two," he said cockily, a cheeky glint in his eyes, and sauntered off in a random direction.

"That would explain a _lot_," Ed muttered darkly, rolling his eyes before starting off after the shapeshifter. "You're gonna get us caught if you keep this up."

"Been there, done that. Honestly, Elena never really cared that I'd live several thousand years than she would, and she thought my powers rather amusing."

"… You're a idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm _Elena's_ idiot, there's a big difference."

Ed facepalmed. "When this proves itself to be an epic fail, I'll be waiting with the general fix-all," he muttered, walking over to the usual corner barstool he usually occupied, only to find it already occupied by a figure with a hood, a silhouette that looked familiar enough for him to blurt "Roy?" without thinking of the consequences, an act generally reserved for Envy.

The man looked up, meeting his eyes with Ed's golden ones, then backed up, shock on his face, ignoring the way the wooden barstool skittered underneath his feet to clatter against the floor. "No," he muttered, "That's impossible, Lucius said that they were all dead, that you'd died without someone to take care of you in those initial first moments." A pained look was in his eyes as he reached forward hesitantly as though to pull the blond against his chest. "Edward? Edward, is that really you?"

* * *

Envy was diligently searching for Lucius when, quite by chance, he walked right into the redhead once again. "I guess we are destined to continue to run into each other, Eric," the teen remarked, his silver eyes playful and distracted at the same time.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Envy confessed, once again pretending to be the shy boy he was earlier. "I had something to ask you, but I'm not so sure about it now. It does seem rather silly…"

"Nonsense, there is no such thing as silly questions," Lucius reassured. "What do you wish to inquire about?"

"I was wondering if you know a girl named Mollie?" he asked, remembering the way Elena had always been chattering on about Mollie even before Envy could see her.

Lucius frowned, all signs of his good mood disappearing in a flash. "If I were you," he said coldly, pushing himself to his feet, "I would drop the matter you are concerned with, _Eric_."

Envy flinched at the last word, disarmed by the way the boy had stressed the fake name as though he suspected the truth. "What's wrong, Lucius? What did I say? What did I do?"

Lucius's behavior grew even stranger then. "It is nearly time," he muttered, glancing at an old dull metal pocket watch. "I will have to use you since I will not have time to reach my preselected target."

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked uneasily, seeing the growing darkness around the other male.

"I am sorry for this, I really am," Lucius said, "but you have left me no choice." And then, in an impossibly fast movement, the boy was atop Envy, his mouth on the homunculus's neck, and then there was a painful prick at the skin, breaking it open.

"What the-" he began, but before he could finish the thought, the blackness swirling around his vision overtook him, the very last thing he saw before it did being Lucius straightening with faux blood on his lips and a horrified look on his face.

* * *

Before Edward could answer, some drunkard put his hands on Ed's sides, pinning the young homunculus's arms to his body with supernatural strength. "Oh yes," the man puffed, licking at his neck, "You'll do nicely."

Roy looked murderous, his hand shooting out to wrap around the other man's wrist warningly. "He's mine, Damien," the onyx-eyed alchemist growled.

"Just because you're Lucius-sama's personal guard doesn't put you above the claims system, Roy-boy. I claimed him first, so he's mine."

Roy's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened painfully. "I will tell you again, Damien, this one is _mine_," he said softly in his dangerous voice, a pair of slightly curved fangs protruding dangerously from his gums, giving him a softly refined appearance. "Now let him go."

"Like hell," Damien snarled, launching himself at Roy, unaware that Edward wasn't able to catch himself before his head collided with the counter, a hard enough hit to knock him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Hey, anyone else think Damien's an idiot for challenging Roy? I know I do! Remember, with every review you leave, Damien looses one more brain cell, so REVIEW!

Oh yeah, I'll probably put this in M next time you see it because it's almost-but-not-quite a lemon (thanks Roy, thanks a lot. Roy: What did I do? Me: Oh nothing, just ALMOST TOOK ED EVEN THOUGH YOU JUST MET HIM! Roy: I like taking Ed. Me: ... I'm not gonna argue with you right now). So yeah, next time this comes up, it'll be an M-rated fic, so BEWARE!


	4. Chapter 2: Supermassive Black Hole

A/N: Wow, I finally got here, but just before you yell at me for not having enough lemon (curse you Roy with your stupid lack of lustful abandon!), the next chapter will have more than enough (thank you centuries of libido!) to justify the rating jump. PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower (even though he abandoned me for cursing him out and for a lack of self-confidence from major ed groupie's review, but trust me, it will pass before the next chapter).

Roy's Flamethrower count: .5

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Two:

"Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ And the superstar sucked into the supermassive"

("Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse from _Black Holes and Revelations_)

* * *

Envy groaned as he started to come to, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh good," a familiar voice said, relieved, "For a moment there, I thought I had killed you."

"You did," Envy growled irritably, cracking open his lavender eyes to glare at the teen sitting over him. "I'm just made hardier than most, that's all."

Lucius cocked his head. "What are you saying?"

Remembering the way the other boy had bit him and hungrily lapped up the faux blood, the homunculus replied, "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

A light snarl came from the redhead. "And if I do not wish to tell you?" he muttered darkly, silver eyes flashing. "What would you do then?"

Envy paused to consider it for a moment. He had rather hoped Lucius would be reasonable, but what would he do now that the other had decided to be stubborn? "Why, I'd leave, of course," he said, recalling the way his companion had recoiled when he thought he'd killed the sin.

"You are welcome to leave," he replied nonchalantly, striding over to a mahogany desk by the other end of the ornate dark red room. "I am not keeping you here."

Envy sighed, realizing the boy was trying to call his bluff and it was working. His fingers momentarily clenched in the blue comforter in frustration, then he got up. "What if I compromised? I'll tell you who you are and my name, and you can tell me how you came by all this," he said, gesturing about him to reference the fancy accommodations.

Lucius considered it for a moment. "Fine," he conceded, inclining his head as he seated himself more comfortably in the high-backed wooden chair, leaning forward to better observe Envy like a scientist does an interesting rat who defies preset expectations.

"I'm Envy, and you're the reincarnation of my… friend, Elena."

Lucius was quiet for a moment, then chuckled, throwing his head back in mirth. "That is rich coming from someone as grounded as you seem to be, Eric."

"I'm not lying to you!" he protested, causing the other boy to smile condescendingly, so much like the way Dante would whenever he'd wanted to see Elena. _He doesn't believe me_, Envy realized with despair. _He doesn't believe me, and he won't until I can prove it, which I can't until either Ed comes or Mollie shows up._

"Still," Lucius said, composing himself so quickly it almost begged the question of whether he suffered from some kind of mental disorder, "You gave me an answer, so I am required to give you one." He shifted, crossing his legs. "These kinds of things just sort of accumulate when you have a lot of time on your hands, not to mention that a good bit of it I inherited from others."

"You don't know the half of it," Envy agreed, running a hand through his hair and throwing himself back against the covers once more, somehow finding himself unable to remember exactly when he'd sat up to better watch Lucius or to stop wanting to watch him even now that he was beginning to doubt Lucius was his Elena. Even so, he resolved not to leave until he had determined whether the boy was his or not.

* * *

Edward stirred underneath Roy's fingers, who merely smiled and continued combing his fingers through the blond's hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living, Fullmetal," he whispered, stirring up the young homunculus's scent into the air around him, then he turned back to his work of playing his fingers through the silken gold he'd untied earlier.

"Not amused, Envy," the younger muttered with his eyes closed, swatting at Roy's arm sleepily. "I don't remind you about Elena, so you shouldn't remind me about Roy."

"Who's Envy?" the raven-haired man asked, frowning in confusion. "If he's this persistent, I'll take care of him for you, chibi."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO USE AN ANT AS A BEAST OF BURDEN?" Ed yelled, sitting up as quickly as his homunculus speed would allow and freezing when he caught sight of the elder male. "Roy," he breathed, tentatively reaching out with his right hand to touch the man's face.

"So you did get your limbs back," Roy murmured, smiling at the feel of warm flesh on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my little-"

"I'm glad to see you too, but if you fucking call me little _one_ more time, I will show you _exactly_ what I picked up in the century I've had without you," the blond threatened, meaning every word of it. He wasn't short dammit, he was just… vertically challenged, yeah, that sounded much more scientific and conditional than short or little. He looked around the room, taking in the light blue sheets on the bed they were on and the darker blue walls, ignoring the ornate wooden wardrobe and focusing on the fact that he was currently lying on top of the older man in this wonderfully soft and large dark wood bed wearing his shit-covered clothes from the club. "Um, where's Envy?" he asked, trying vainly to squirm out of Roy's arms.

"If you mean the crazy homicidal palm tree from the Devil's Nest, then he'd be in Lucius-sama's room," he murmured, kissing the blond's neck hungrily.

"R-roy," Ed panted, not entirely sure of what was happening but unable to find the strength to fight the elder off.

"I'm so needy, Edward," he moaned, licking at the sun-tanned throat over and over in enraptured pleasure, unaware that he was lightly scraping the homunculus with his elongating fangs. "Please, I need you, now, please."

Ed may not have known exactly what was going on, but judging by the arousal that was giving him the first real hard-on he'd had in an entire century, he didn't really care either. "Fuck, yes, Roy," he groaned, moving his head to the side so that the other had better access to the soft skin. The raven-haired man peppered kisses along the vein, drawing back slightly to reveal eyes with red rings around the pupils. He was fixated on Edward's neck, the scent driving him to want to take advantage of the younger while his sense of equivalency demanded he satisfy the sexual cravings brought on by the erotic behavior. He nuzzled Ed's collar, his hand making its way down to the bulge in Ed's leather pants and stroking it teasingly beneath the fabric, which earned him a breathy "God, Roy, just do it" and then his lips parted and his hips pulled back in what would be the final push for him to break and satisfy them both.

Only his eyes widened, regaining sanity as he pushed Edward away from him, crying "NO!" The blond landed heavily on the floor, but before he could rant about the bastard pushing him onto the floor when they were about to have sex, he caught sight of the horror and raging inferno in Roy's dark eyes, which conflicted with the concern and guilt in there as well, along with a touch of what Ed thought was disappointment. "I can't do this. I won't take advantage of you like that, I won't, Ed!"

Ed swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he realized exactly what Roy _wasn't_. "You aren't human, are you, Roy?" he whispered, hiding his golden eyes behind his bangs.

"Something along those lines," he admitted reluctantly. "Do you hate me for it?"

"No."

"Would you hate me if I told you I couldn't remember anything other than the day you saved me from that chimera and when I tried to bring you back?"

"No." He paused to think, interpreting that the older male had amnesia on almost all of his human life. "Would you like me to stay with you until you remember?"

"I don't know," Roy whispered, conflicted. "I want you to stay, but I don't want to hurt you in a moment of stupidity, plus I have Lucius-sama to think about."

"Why don't we take each day as it comes then?" Ed offered, giving Roy a light smile at the thought of spending more time with the raven-haired man.

"I think… that I'd like that very much," Roy admitted, opening his arms once more for Edward to leap inside, pressing a hesitant kiss on the tip of blond's forehead and resting his chin lightly on the top of his new companion's head.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me write faster... They also encourage Ed and Lucius to try stripping (trust me, the images are burned into my brain right now; stupid perverted teenage hormones). Oh yeah, for those of you who think I forgot Damien... I didn't. He's coming back, along with a nice little confrontation scene and future lemon (which may end up being another split chapter).

Okay, fine, I know you want this... For every review you leave me, Roy will gain a hard-on so obnoxious he will be forced to unleash himself upon Eddo-kun at some point! (Ed: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN? Me: Um, nothing Roy: I have a feeling I will be wanting to use my half-a-flame-flamethrower right about now. Me: Ehehehehe, Envy will protect me, right? Envy: Hell no. Me: Then I will hide with Lucius! Lucius: Fair enough.)


	5. Chapter 3: Teeth

A/N: Wow, two chapters in one weekend (technically, I wrote all of one in one day, but whatever), I am on a roll. Meh, I don't really know what else to say here, since we all know Envy and Lucius will attempt to go at it like animals. in heat. God, that sounds so hot...

PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Three:

"Tell me something that'll change me/ I'm gonna love you with my hands tied"

("Teeth" by Lady Gaga from _The Fame Monster_)

* * *

"Hey, can I go take a shower?" Envy asked Lucius. "I feel a little grimy from the club."

"Of course you may," the redhead replied, gesturing towards the plain wood door to the side. "You may use anything you can find in there. I will not mind."

"Thanks," Envy muttered, getting up and walking away, unable to contain a part of him that almost wished Lucius would care more, enough to surprise him in the shower, but of course, that was a very unlikely scenario with the way Lucius seemed closed off to him right now.

* * *

"Would you like to come with me to meet Lucius-sama?" Roy asked, his eyes curious as to whether his companion would wish to see the male he interacted with on a daily basis.

"Who is Lucius-sama?" Ed asked in return, cocking his head a little so that some of his golden hair fell into his eyes playfully.

"Only the person who saved me!" Roy replied in mock horror, though Ed had a hard time discerning that it was an act. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together now, plus I think he has that Envy you kept asking about earlier."

Ice water entered Ed's veins. "Oh God, Envy," he breathed, his golden eyes darting. "Envy's not exactly in the best place right now to be around people."

Roy frowned, thinking back. "I don't think Lucius-sama is in a good place either," he admitted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He hasn't really ever been, but it's been worse since he took ill with an addiction to vervain. His body can't help acting out in seduction techniques since he doesn't take enough otherwise to refortify himself, but he also can't stop taking the drug."

Ed paled. "And I'm fairly certain Envy's on some kind of love-at-first-sight thing right now. He's the reason we ended up like this."

Roy jumped to his feet, eyes worried. "Come on," he said flatly, shutting down into some kind of dead mode that made Ed's heart ache to see the distance in his eyes. What had happened to the conniving bastard he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, the one who hated playing the obedient dog to the higher ups? "We have to stop Lucius-sama before he loses control and rapes your Envy."

Ed nodded, getting up too, but he couldn't help thinking, _Oh Roy, you can't exactly rape the unwilling… or the male.

* * *

_

Envy made it through his shower with no surprises. He did not make it through the ordeal intact, however. The image of his Lucius with his silver eyes turned lustfully molten kept popping into his head, that suave voice purring dirty things in his mind's ear. He was driving himself insane, and he needed to get rid of his erection, _now_.

Leaving the water on in an attempt to drown out whatever noise he might make, he closed his eyes as he grasped himself deftly, imagining Lucius's slender body snaking behind his and giving him the swift jerk he needed to cum, simultaneously biting at the homunculus hard enough for his teeth to break the skin. He groaned as he ejaculated, surprised at how little he had needed to pleasure himself beyond the graphicness of his Lucius imagining and the subtle shape-change of his hand to better fit that of the redhead. It was all Lucius Lumina's fault, making him soft and weak, more easily susceptible to the snares of his promiscuous nature towards sexuality. That was what he decided as he impassively watched the evidence of his sin swirl down the drain, his little worker drones strangling the little voice that yearned for it to going down Lucius's throat instead and dumping the mental corpse down the nearest well and crushing it with an elevator.

Of course, all that flew out the window when he came out of the bathroom and saw Lucius watching him with knowing eyes from the bed. He almost lost his grip on the towel around his waist, grabbing it and his sanity at the very last moment before disaster. "Were you waiting for me?" Envy asked, frowning and shifting on his skort again.

"I know what you were doing in there," Lucius murmured, smiling predatorily. "It was sexy as hell to hear you moaning for me, though you finished far too soon for my tastes."

_Shit!_ Envy thought. _When I moaned, I must've moaned out his name instead of Elena's or even a simple animal sound! _"How did you even hear me, I had the water running still-"

Lucius leaned forward, his face inches from Envy's. "I am not human, Envy," he ground out, his mouth moving closely enough for the homunculus to feel weak in the knees for being able to experience the feather-light touch of his breath along those slender, long dead lips. "As such, I am not bound by such weak shortcomings such as having trouble distinguishing noises when they are well within my hearing range."

"L-Lucius," Envy panted, cursing at himself for tripping over the male's name, "you're really close to me."

"Am I?" The redhead asked, eyes gleaming mischievously. "I have not noticed, but then, I was so certain you would not mind. I guess I was wrong." He drew away teasingly slowly, sensually draping himself across the bed and continuing to give Envy's arousal the intent to disobey its actual owner of sorts. "I am tired, Envy. I have been working so hard lately, I have not been able to find myself ample reprieve from any but the most trivial of matters from my research and intelligence gathering." He stretched like a cat, his back arching sinfully and drawing Envy's eyes to that finely corded piece of muscling.

"Would you like me to provide that reprieve?" Envy asked, his mouth going dry as his control threatened to escape him completely.

Lucius opened one silver eye, beholding the flustered and tempted sin with a look that he was fairly certain the mythical sirens would have had if they were alive and in this world. "Yes, I do believe I would like that very much," he panted, reaching out to caress the shapeshifter's still-bare chest with a single hand, pausing to dance his fingers over a single nipple that perked itself under his attention.

Envy groaned, and Lucius smiled, pushing himself up and reaching now for Envy's crotch, only to be intercepted bodily before contact was established. Roy, who neither male had seen come in during their distraction, grabbed the redhead by the back of his neck and carried him into the bathroom, muttering a hasty "Excuse us" as he escaped with his younger charge in tow.

Ed came in then, eying the frozen homunculus in shock. "Did you just almost have sex with someone you met only about six hours before?" he muttered, golden eyes wide in shock. His half-brother may have been rather short-sighted when it came to matters of pleasure, but he didn't sleep around, not with the thoughts of Elena still weighing heavily on his conscience. For him to almost fall into bed with another was... out of character for him.

"Oh shut up, Pride," he huffed, looking away. "I don't exactly think you were all too keen to deny yourself with Roy either, judging by the rather telling lapse in time before you two came to 'rescue' me from being seduced."

A moment later, Lucius came out of the tiled bathroom trailing behind Roy, looking utterly morose. "My apologies, Envy. I did not know what I was doing when I tried to seduce you, and I am deeply sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure," Envy agreed with a half-hearted smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Roy nodded his own apology, wrapping his arms around Ed affectionately as though he suspected the blond would disappear if the raven-haired male left him for even a second longer than necessary to discipline Lucius. As Lucius walked away with his head hanging low, the two homunculi shared a glance, wondering what in the world Roy could have possibly said to the perky redhead to bring him so low.

* * *

A/N: I love Ed's line, that and the random Roy running in to interrupt before they start having sex. Still, I promise, the next chapter actually has meaning and explanations in it. And the one after that goes Damien-bashing (Less than 200 words in and Damien already might have a broken nose, a bruised shin, and a mental scarring and that's even before the actual revenge begins), so your patience will be rewarded.

Oh yeah, and one more thing- for every review I get, Lucius decides to go rape Envy at some later date (okay, that might be a little exaggerated, but deal with it).

If someone would like for me to not put Damien-bashing and EnvyxLuciusx? goodness in the chapter after the next... please tell me. Doing it that way will likely reduce the quality of both though.


	6. Chapter 4: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

A/N: Wow, I hate this ending, but it's better than what I thought it might be... PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Four:

"I'm walking down the line/ that divides me somewhere in my mind/ On the borderline/ Of the edge/ And where I walk alone"

("Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day from _American Idiot_)

* * *

Lucius looked utterly morose as he shuffled through his files, his eyes downcast as he tapped his fingers along the manila folders. Roy, seeing the redhead's utter distraction, dangled the correct file in front of his face, earning himself a quiet "Thank you, Roy" from the younger.

Envy, wanting to do something closer to what had almost happened earlier, snatched the file away, his lavender eyes twinkling in mischief as he thumbed through the papers stamped _Confidential_. Some words jumped out at him, like a mention of _Cardinal Sin_, then the entire document was eased out of his hands by a pair of slender fingers.

"Please, Envy, I know you only wish to help, but do not interfere with my work, I beg of you."

"Why?" the sin asked, cocking his head. "You're gonna need to give me a really good reason not to when it looks this juicy."

"Lucius-sama has grown quite fond of you, Envy. Don't make me regret letting you into his life," Roy growled, his hands clenching subconsciously into his usual snapping position, which Edward thought a rather odd sight without those trademark spark-gloves on his hands.

"No, Roy," Lucius murmured, reading over the report. "It is only fair for him to ask me for a reason. If you were in his same position, you would be demanding the logic as well." He paused, his silver eyes filling with some emotion neither Envy nor Roy could identify as he abruptly changed subjects. "I know this is your day off, but would you mind taking Edward and Envy to their quarters to pick up their personal belongings? They will be remaining with us and have every right to house their possessions here."

Roy nodded. "Thank you for agreeing to house Edward, Lucius-sama," he murmured, eying the blond appreciatively.

"It was no trouble at all considering all you have done for me," the redhead muttered, waving away the gratitude. "Now, go on. I shall be fine working here on my own whilst you take care of Edward and Envy, though I find it only fair to warn you that the house shall not be empty when you return." No matter how hard the elder homunculus looked, he could not detect a single emotion of any kind in Lucius's now-dead gray eyes.

" 'Later Lucius," Envy whispered, uncharacteristically ruffling fiery locks as he walked towards the other, ignoring the two leaving the room, talking animatedly about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Fare well, Envy," he responded mechanically, smiling faintly at the ruffle of his hair. Impulsively trying to cheer up his little light, the homunculus dropped a kiss upon Lucius's forehead before darting off, his cheeks seemingly stained with a light blush. He had never been one for such chaste public displays of his affections without an audience, not even with Elena, but if either Roy or Pride tried to ask him about it, he would deny the flush with all his considerable unromantic power.

However, the boy did not raise his head from the report until after his companion had left, revealing cheeks that were streaked with pinkish tears. His hand, of its own volition for the boy was certainly not controlling it, raised up as if to touch the skin where the homunculus had brushed his soft lips, but before the contact was established, the spider froze, its five slender white legs poised as if to reverently stroke an animal before they dropped back to his sides. In that brief moment when the two had touched, he had felt the overwhelming urge to bury his face in the crook of that neck and simply cry, maybe even lick at the salty skin. Even now, long after its trigger had left the building, for yes he had heard the car leave the elaborate mansion, he could not stop replaying that moment, and the one from the bedroom, through his head.

Deciding that he needed a drink to steady his nerves, he reached under the desk and pulled out a wine bottle, pouring himself a glass of the red liquid held inside. He swirled the contents for a moment, meditating on the meaning of what it might have felt like to share one of his biggest secrets to Envy himself, then abruptly focused on the vortex he had created. His lip curling up in distaste for himself, he downed the entire glass in one gulp, resisting the urge to pour himself another. Even after he had downed the drink, his hand still trembled, and it would for the next few hours afterward.

* * *

Roy stopped the car, turning around in the driver's seat to look seriously at the pair of homunculi behind him. "What I am about to tell you two," he said slowly, "must not leave the confines of this vehicle, not even in a hushed conversation with Lucius-sama. The Law requires him to report me for telling you both here, regardless of whether he intended for me to tell you or not, so by having me tell you while I am off-duty and not inside the mansion, he is condoning the words he cannot himself utter but I can."

Ed's eyes narrowed, twin slits of gold in the sun-kissed frame of skin. "What are you talking about, Roy?" he asked, noticing with dismay that in matters of extreme importance, he seemed to have picked up Lucius's dialect, mainly his glaring non-use of contractions in his everyday speech.

"Lucius and I are not human. Neither are the pair of you, but I imagine the Council would not be overly understanding of the fact given that I am going to give away secrets protected by the Law." He took a deep breath, seemingly more distressed than he was willing to admit. "I must tell you, I imagined this day would come for me, Edward, but never did I think for a moment it would occur for Lucius-sama. He is too dependent on Rosemarie to dare disobey her, not now, especially when the Law hangs over his head as heavily as it does."

"You are making absolutely no sense, Flamepony," Envy drawled. "If you want to go sex up Pride there, please do it when I'm not in the car to witness."

Ed hit his older brother across the arm. "Hush. This is important, Envy, and I have a feeling we're gonna wanna pay attention to this."

"Fine," the elder sin grouched, rubbing his arm, "but if he starts even hinting about putting the moves on you, I'm outta here."

"Lucius Lumina and I are vampires. There is a very long and complicated history to both vampires and the Luminas, but we do not have the time to venture into that minefield at this particular moment in time. That will have to be something Lucius talks to you about anyway, seeing as it _is_ his family history. But Lucius is my creator, the one who not only made me, but also educated me about this life, like how we need blood to live. He also taught me about the absolutes of our kind.

"There are two kinds of vampires, distinguished by either birth for us or by nature for the Hunters, with whom we crafted the first treaty, a magical contract that binds us vampires and has been dubbed the Law for indeed, other than the High Council, it is the law for us. There are vampires, who are born inherently good, and vampyres, who are inherently bad. For us, we have no name for the distinctions because they are so deeply engraved into our minds, but there are those who are born, like Lucius, and those who are made, like me. Lucius is a rather special case, but all who are born will have to forever walk the line laid down by the Law into to remain a vampire, while those who are made will always remain on whichever side of the Law they were originally put upon, which is why I am free to tell you this.

"But like I said, Lucius is special. He was born fine, perfectly healthy, but then he began to sicken, becoming forlorn and withdrawn. Only later, when it was almost too late to save him, did anyone discover that he was being poisoned by a Hunter, but the Hunter had stopped, unfortunately only after young Lucius had become addicted to vervain, which is usually poison to us. As a result, he has to take it to stay alive, forever weaker than the rest of us because of his addiction, but due to this weakness, his body is almost constantly searching for more blood. He feeds as often as I can let him, in addition to drinking many bottles of stored blood, but this is the first time he has been in the prolonged company of someone who could be a permanent supply of blood for him, and well, he has not had to practice restraint for years. No matter what happens, he cares for you, Envy, which is why he asked me to keep you safe from him and to inform you both about us. My, actually it should be _our_, question to you is: What will you do with us now that you know the truth?"

* * *

"Lucius." The voice, smooth as silk and enchanting as a siren, fell over the young vampire, caressing a delicate shiver from his body the same way the slender feminine fingers did the drink from his hands. "It is so good to see you again. Might you come to bed with me so that we may catch up on what I have missed since my last visit?"

Of their own accord, the seven words, those seven damned little powerful words, fell from his tongue before he could ever think of what else he might say, of restraining himself for the sake of his new accords. "Of course you may, my darling Rosemarie."

* * *

A/N: Um, reviews equal less Rosemarie? IDK, I kinda already have something planned for her, so instead I'll just add that reviews mean Damien will get his ass handed to him, but he's shaping up to be something different that what I originally planned for him...

Let's just go with reviews make me want to put up the next chapter faster, 'kay?, 'kay.


	7. Chapter 5: Imaginary

A/N: Since I have midterms this week (hell yes!), I am apologizing for not putting more of this up. I'm gonna try to get a Christmas chapter up (I love polluting Santa's image, the creeper), but if not, don't be surprised. My computer broke and my brother's letting me "borrow" his laptop, so it was a pain in the ass to move everything over onto a CD while I wait for the computer to be fixed. In the meantime, know that the next chapter, likely to be put up tomorrow, will be a full-blown lemon with Rosemarie deserving a good punch in the face. In the meantime, please enjoy this Damien-heavy chapter. PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Five:

"Don't say I'm out of touch/ With this rampant chaos your reality/ I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge/ The nightmare I built my own world to escape"

("Imaginary" by Evanescence from _Fallen_)

* * *

Envy had a bad feeling when he saw the black convertible in front of Lucius's mansion, a feeling that only intensified when Roy growled out a string of curses. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, putting a hand on the vampire's face.

"Rosemarie!" he roared, pulling the door open and stalking up to the house, a mask of fury on his face. "Rosemarie, I want to talk to you!"

The front door opened, revealing Damien's smirking form leaning casually against the wooden frame. "I hate to be the one to inform you," he drawled, the sarcasm in that sentence seeming to burn both the black-haired male and his smaller blond shadow, "but Miss Rosemarie and young Lucius are rather occupied at the moment and will be for some time. May I interest you in a taking them a message instead?"

Ed didn't see it happen, that's how fast Roy lunged. All he saw was the cocky vampire reeling back into the foyer, clutching at his nose, and the swirl of a cloak as the elder vampire darted up to his charge, calling Lucius's name as he went. For good measure, the blond kicked Damien's chest as he went by, Envy merely giving the fallen immortal his trademark psychopath smile for the brief moment they locked gazes. All three trailed after Roy, noticing the careless disregard for other household items as they went deeper into the house until they saw Roy sitting outside Lucius's closed door, his head bowed and eyes unseeing even when the younger homunculus knelt down beside him and ran his fingers over the vampire's face, lingering over his lips pointedly. "Lucius-sama…" the dark-haired male whispered quietly, his voice strained.

"That's right, Roy-boy," Damien drawled, his tone mocking. "Your little Lucius fell right back into that same old sin again. I can't figure out exactly why he does for the life of me, but hell's bells if I don't take some measure of satisfaction out of it."

Envy reached for the doorknob, worried about Lucius, but Roy's hand caught his before the homunculus could touch the cool metal. "Don't. It's not worth it, Envy. It is absolutely not worth knowing what is going on behind that door," he muttered tiredly, sounding as if he would like nothing more than to simply sink into bed and sleep the night away.

"Why warn the little mortal, Roy-boy? After all, it's a part of our life. I wouldn't be all too surprised when it happens to that cute little morsel you stole from me, what with the way he looks so completely delicious." The cocky vampire licked his lips hungrily, a lustful light entering his eyes. "Even now, just looking at him makes me absolutely _ravenous_."

This time Envy was the one who moved to restrain Roy. "Calm down, Flamepony," the sin hissed. "Pride's pissed enough to settle things on his own." True enough, before their very eyes, Damien couldn't seem to look away from the quivering Edward, his pupils dilating the longer he stared into golden pools. "Hey, Pride, it might be a good idea to leave him with enough of a mind to function. After all, he may be an ass, but he's probably someone's very valuable ass."

"Rosemarie," Roy muttered. "He is to Rosemarie what I am to Lucius-sama."

Ed inclined his head, releasing the vampire from his gaze. A moment passed before the usual light entered his eyes, but when it did, Damien spat in distaste, "That is some real freaky shit you just did. Tell me, do all of Lucius's boy toys have quite this much power to them because if so, then I'm fairly certain Rosemarie'll be more than happy to take them both off your hands, Roy-boy."

Ed's eyes narrowed and Damien's hand flew to his head, recoiling from what would be a massive migraine. "Listen here, asshole," the blond growled, completely ignoring the way Roy's libido reacted to the absolutely sexy behavior of his companion, "I am Roy's and Envy, well, I really don't know who my brother is loyal to exactly, but I have a feeling that if your Rosemarie is even _half_ the asshole you are, then I can assure you that he won't listen to either of you."

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" Damien hissed, eyes narrowed, then let out an exclamation of pain as whatever Ed was doing only got worse.

"Not to be a smart-ass or anything," Envy said, smiling his psychopath smile, "but you do realize that so long as you continue to antagonize my little brother, it'll only be a matter of time before I decide that I'm tired of being talked about as if I'm not here and let Roy here loose, and quite personally, I would not bet on your chances right now if he got his hands on you."

Damien merely smirked. "Tell me, has Lucius mustered up the nerve to explore your ass yet, or is he enough of a spineless shit to take it like the bitch he is?"

Envy sauntered out slowly, his manner too much like a great panther having finally sighted his wounded prey for Roy or Edward to even remotely consider impeding whatever the volatile shapeshifter had in mind. "I've been called a lot of things in my time," the elder homunculus said quietly, "mostly by the bitch who was my mother. But if you wouldn't mind, could you repeat that last part again, the bit about Lucius?"

Ed had been around Envy long enough to know that when he got quiet, he was just concealing the raging inferno inside, waiting for the right bait to release it upon some unsuspecting idiot, the role of which was being more than aptly portrayed by Damien in this very moment. "I said," the vampire hissed, enunciating each word clearly, "'Is he enough of a spineless shit to take it like the bitch he is?'"

Envy lunged for the bastard, but just millimeters from making contact, a slender feminine hand caught him and firmly yanked him back by the collar. "Enough, Damien," a calm female voice said. "You have antagonized Roy and Lucius's guests more than enough for one visit and we still have several days yet to intrude upon the hospitality of my dear friends."

Roy nodded his head in a dignified version of a bow. "Rosemarie-hime, I did not know you would be listening to our petty squabble."

"Of course not, Roy." She smiled, a cold thing that at first glance seemed to hold all the emotion elicited by the word but when one looked deeper contained only a mere mockery of a true smile. "In fact, we were working on some documents when I overheard you and managed to redirect Lucius before he heard the argument as well."

"Thank you for showing such presence of mind, Rosemarie-hime."

"Roy! Envy! Edward!" Lucius came out from the room, a slight blush on his face. "I did not wish for you to meet Rosemarie this way! Rosemarie, this is Edward and Envy is the one you are currently holding."

"Oh, I am sorry for not releasing you, I forgot that I still had a grasp on your collar," she muttered, setting the homunculus on his feet. She turned to Lucius, a strange conspirator's smile on her face. "Would you mind showing me to my room? You said something about having to board me in another one this time…"

Lucius smiled uneasily, taking her by the arm. "I would be honored to, old friend."

* * *

It was only once Edward was certain that he and Roy were alone and out of earshot of the other vampires in the house and Envy that he wheeled on the vampire. "Rosemarie and Lucius are sleeping together!" he hissed, golden eyes gleaming in suppressed anger.

"Yes." Roy did not try to deny it. "How did you know?"

"It was one of the things I gleamed from that asshole's head when I was rummaging around in it earlier." His jaw was tense; hell, his whole body was tense, like a caged lion. "How long have they been going at it?"

"As far back as I have known them both."

"My God, Envy is gonna flip when he finds out."

"Yes, I admit that Rosemarie puts Lucius in a rather compromising situation with her promiscuality, and like I said, because of his addiction, he is unused to denying himself, even when it comes to vampire blood, but let me assure you that he does not wish to continue the affair."

"Why, then, does he continue to let that bitch continue to seduce him when he doesn't want to do it with her anymore?"

"Rosemarie is a very powerful vampire, one who wields a large realm of influence with the humans, the other vampires, the High Council, and the Hunters. If Lucius is her asking price, he will give himself up to keep the rest of us safe and suffer in silence. Please, I know how hard it will be to keep his secret, but do not tell your brother. If Envy left him, I don't know what Lucius would do or exactly what state of mind he would be in."

"Fine," Ed sighed. "I will keep his secret, but I don't approve of it."

"Lucius doesn't need anyone's approval," Roy said faintly with traces of a smile on his face. "He will do things the same way he always has, no matter the consequences for him so long as the rest of us are safe." _I just wish he would let someone keep _him_ safe, even if it isn't me…_

* * *

"Rosemarie, stop, someone will notice," Lucius panted, his naked form covered in sweat.

"Hush," she whispered coyly, pointedly yanking on the chain around his neck and curled around her right fist. "Who are you so worried about hearing you, that Envy from before? Trust me, Lucius, he does not want you, not the way I do. No one will ever want you the way I do." Almost as if by accident, she shifted her hips as she nearly fell off him and onto the bed only to catch herself at the last moment with the chain-wrapped hand that landed on his torso, making him gasp loudly at the conflicting sensation.

"Oh God, Rosemarie, do that again," he pleaded.

She smirked. "I knew you would see things my way, Lucius," she purred. "You always do in the end."

* * *

A/N: Okay, Rosemarie-hime translates to Princess Rosemarie, Ed's homunculus power lies in his ability to fuck with people's minds (HA! Roy's not the only mind fuck anymore!), and Roy has not slept with Lucius, they're just really close 'cuz, aw screw it, THEY JUST ARE CLOSE! The only person Lucius sleeps with is Rosemarie and Envy, and Roy's still a vampire virgin.

Which funnily enough leads to the idea of what would be hilarious if it were true and would explain the entire truth about Bella wanting sex in Twilight. Vampirism is an STD. 'Course, then the question becomes which girl that Roy slept with is the vamp?

For every review you give me, somewhere in the world, someone catches the vampirisim STD and Roy is mind fucked by Ed. PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, YOU LITTLE READERS! I SEE THE TRAFFIC! I SEE THE ALERTS! JUST HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON, GODDAMMIT! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!


	8. Chapter 6: Feel Good Drag

A/N: Making this chapter was actually not all too hard, mainly 'cuz I distanced myself from Rosemarie, but... I digress. She's just not my favorite character right now... The Christmas chapter's turned into two chapters, the last being RoyEd lemony goodness, and now I gotta finish that in time for Christmas. Next chapter's going out Christmas Eve, then after that is Christmas Day. Still, considering everything, maybe I'm getting a tad too ambitious... PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Six:

"I'm tired of who I am/ You were my greatest mistake/ I fell in love with your sin/ Your littlest sin"

("Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin from _New Surrender_)

* * *

"Lucius?" Envy called, looking around. "Lucius?" He knew Roy had said Lucius would be in a meeting all day, along with Damien's chilling remark that Rosemarie would be overseeing the plans to his estate in case of a raid, but he still wanted to see his little vampire. "Lucius?" he ventured one more time, pushing open the door to the vampire's room.

On the bed, straddling Lucius's naked body, was Rosemarie, a chain glinting in her fist that wound slowly to a leather collar around the male's neck. She wore a white silk nightgown, which fell down her body and waterfalled over his, not quite hiding what they were doing. A black blindfold was wrapped around the male's eyes, effectively blinding him, and he seemed distressed, panting out a quiet, "Please, Rosemarie, stop. I do not want to do this. Please."

"You have been saying that for so long, Lucius," she purred sickeningly, jerking on the chain and earning a whimper from him in response, "but what I want to know is why? Why do you not want me anymore?" She trailed her fingers up his sides, making him shiver from the contact. "I am still the same vampiress you let seduce you into bed when you were weak from the vervain, the same girl you curled up with so many times before as we lay in on silken sheets waiting for twilight. What has changed you so much that you would no longer want _me_?"

"Do you promise you will not make him suffer if I tell you?"

She was hesitant, but eventually she murmured a quiet, "Of course, Lucius. I give you my word."

"It is not that I do not want you anymore. Well, actually, it is partly that, but in truth, it is because I want someone else."

"Is it that blond Damien is so interested in?"

"No, he is Roy's. I would never hurt him in that way, intentionally or otherwise."

"Then it must be Envy." Her tone was not a question, merely a statement.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I have wanted him since I first laid eyes on him, but when you came, Rosemarie, I simply could not say no for the life of me. Call it habit, call it weakness, but I am certain that I want him to be the one over me more than I do you."

For a moment, her eyes burned with an angry fire and her hand rose as if to slap him, but then she swallowed hard, lowering her arm. "At least let me finish," she muttered quietly, her eyes downcast so that he could not read them.

Lucius bit his lip, obviously conflicted, but unable to bear the distress on his vampire's face, Envy strode over without a thought for the possible consequences and smashed his lip to those of the redhead, pulling down the blindfold to better appreciate the look in those beautiful eyes. "Envy," Lucius murmured dazedly, panting hard due to the fiercely possessive kiss he had just pulled away from. "What are you doing?"

"I heard everything, love," the sin confessed in a quiet tone, eyes burning lavender fire, "and I simply couldn't resist." Before the redhead could do more than open his mouth to protest, the homunculus took advantage of the moment to shove his tongue into the open mouth, shifting his clothes off and sliding behind him so that the patient Rosemarie would not be thrown off onto the bed. The sin was far too conscious of the warning Roy had given him and Edward earlier when Envy had been about to protest, the one about how Rosemarie was one vampire that no one messed with, not even the Council or the Hunters or Lucius Lumina himself; regardless of his general devil-may-care attitude, he would be mindful of the line for the moment, ever conscious that it was not just his own life that was riding on his decisions but also Lucius's.

"Envy," Lucius panted breathily when they broke for air, and the sin smirked, brushing kisses down the back of the vampire's neck while the vampiress nipped at his collarbone enticingly, her hips sashaying back and forth on his.

Deciding his lover was by far and away distracted enough to not notice the intrusion into his ass, he twisted in a finger up to the knuckle, prompting a sidelong glance from Lucius at the strange feeling of penetration. "Relax," the homunculus reassured his lover, brushing a kiss over those soft lips. "This is so that I don't hurt you later. Trust me, if I didn't do this, you would be hurting."

"Oh please," Rosemarie snorted, tweaking a nipple and redirecting the vampire's attention. "The last thing you want to do is tell Lucius that it will hurt him. Just do it."

"No," he murmured quietly, his red hair everywhere on the pillows and body beneath him. "I can handle the pain."

Rosemarie snorted in disbelief, rocking back and forth to further distract him. Envy nodded, appreciating her effort, adding a second finger and hooking it as he searched for the one place he could use to make Lucius feel as good with what the homunculus was giving as he did with Rosemarie sitting on his cock. All at once, without warning, all of the vampire's breath left him in a whoosh as his body arched up without his permission. Envy smirked in triumph; he had found the redhead's prostate. Mercilessly, he teased that sweet spot inside of his lover, easing a third finger inside and further stretching the immortal without his noticing.

"Envy, Rosemarie," the vampire panted, eyes half-lidded as he rocked back and forth between the hand up his ass and the warmth around his cock. "More."

Envy didn't need to be told twice. In that instant, he pulled his fingers from Lucius and replaced them with his member, causing the vampire to buck up against Rosemarie involuntarily but not unwelcomely. That feeling of both being filled and being enveloped in such wonderful warmth was marvelous for him, never mind the pure ecstasy that came upon him when Envy too started moving and once more brushing against that lovely spot inside him. In any other situation, he would have hated being blindfolded once more, but for once, he did not protest against the sharp tug to his long forgotten collar as the female yanked the black cloth back over his eyes. He did not know whose hands played with his nipples and whose with his hips, but he didn't care. All he could was lose himself in the sensation and let out a final scream of "ENVY" when the floodgate in his stomach gave, releasing warmth into the girl above him. She followed swiftly after, clamping down on him, the same as what had just happened to Envy with Lucius's ass, which had forced the sin's own release as well.

Sated beyond belief, the young vampire fell back against the homunculus, making a happy noise as slender fingers gently combed through his hair, the same fingers which teased the blindfold from his eyes. "Rosemarie-" he ventured, but Envy cut him off.

"She left after her orgasm. Apparently she isn't one to bathe in the afterglow."

"Please do not tell me you are not either," he whispered tiredly.

Envy laughed, planting a kiss on the exhausted lover's forehead. "Of course not," he chuckled, pulling the blankets over them both. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

The homunculus couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn the young vampire muttered, "Forever…" What he was certain was said, however, was a quiet "I love you."

After a moment, worrying the vampire slightly even though the only indicator was the almost imperceptible tightening of finely corded muscling, the shapeshifter muttered a near silent "I love you too."

Satisfied with this answer, Lucius buried himself in Envy's arms, quickly finding his way to Morpheus's domain, but the sin stayed up for far longer than that, mulling over one distressing thought. How would Lucius react if he knew that the original homunculi, the sole survivor to date being himself, had been made physically incapable of the entire act of loving? All they could do was fall into incredible lust, not love, and Envy knew that lust was not what held individuals together, though it was a powerful factor in the decision, but love. Still, Rosemarie had managed it for who-knows-how-long, so perhaps he could maintain the same relationship with his precious vampire in the same manner.

Yes, perhaps if he could find a way to make incredible love to his lover every time, which he was almost entirely certain that he could, that little fact would never come to Lucius's attention.

* * *

Damien smirked as he watched Rosemarie sleep, his fingers playing absently through her hair. He could smell Lucius on her, a common enough occurrence, but the other scent, that of the other male Envy, was a telling enough story for him. He looked up as though he had entirely suspected Roy would be glaring at him from the door even though it was something that hadn't been there for more than a few seconds. "They did it," he confirmed. "I can smell his stink all over her."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm certain, Roy-boy," he interrupted, glaring despite the fact they both knew he would not do anything with the vampiress sleeping on his shoulder with her body draped over his. "They fucked true vamp style, in an interrupted twosome turned threesome." He sighed then, still unable to believe they were being cordial towards each other for once. "For the life of me, I can't understand why you want to protect the little blond from this, it is traditional vampire sex after all, but so long as Lucius isn't seduced towards hurting Rosemarie, I'll stay away from him as promised."

"Thank you."

"I already told you," the vampire growled softly, tossing his head to the side, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Rosemarie."

"I'm not taking the words back." Roy paused for a moment in the doorway, looking over his shoulder with the smirk that very much belonged to his face from another life. "Good night, Damien."

"Good night… Roy."

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! My first lemon! And there was some juicy plot-moving done, so double bonus!

Reviews equal love and love equals more lemons.


	9. Chapter 7: Holiday

A/N: Apparently my suffering means nothing to you, for I still have no real reviews. Anyway, here's part one to my Christmas special, and the part two comes out tomorrow. Whoop de doo. I'm gonna be hard-pressed to come up with new chapters, but hey, your loss, not mine. PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Seven:

"But if I wait for a holiday/ Could it stop my fear?/ To go away on a summer's day/ Never seemed so clear"

("Holiday" by Vampire Weekend from _Contra_)

* * *

Something strange was in the air as the holidays approached. Normally, Envy knew the mortals threw a huge bash and when asked, Ed reassured him that it was a merry time that he himself had many times indulged in with Alphonse, but it seemed all Lucius and Roy wanted to do was sleep. Even Damien seemed less energetic than usual, only putting up a token argument whenever he was around the others, but Rosemarie was the only one who remained unaffected by the time, just as bouncy and whimsical as she was a few days ago. Edward was the one who broke first, poking the lump under the covers that was Roy Mustang and receiving little response other than to pull the blankets over a black-haired head. "Go away," the elder muttered sleepily. "Go bother Lucius-sama or something. I'm tired."

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk about, bastard. Why is it that everyone except Rosemarie are so apathetic lately?"

"It's just that time of year. A better question would be why Rosemarie-hime is so active right now."

"Roy…"

"Oh, go get the palm tree, no use in explaining it twice when only once would do."

Ed was reluctant to leave Roy in such a drowsy state. "Are you sure you'll even still be awake when I come back?"

Onyx eyes glared at him from a sea of fabric. "I may not be feeling like conquering the world, but I think I can handle that much."

Ed scampered off, pausing to knock on Lucius's room. He didn't understand how, but Envy had managed to end up securing a place in the young vampire's bed as a pillow and a heater in addition to some comforting aspects, though the blond suspected that sex was involved due to the fact that generally neither of them had clothes on underneath the sheets. "Hey, Roy's gonna explain what's up and told me to get you."

The sin gently shook Lucius's shoulder, to which the redhead had a similar sleepy reply as Roy had at first, only with a good deal more softness and politeness, and he readily accepted that Envy would be leaving for a little while, for he only muttered a quiet "Come back soon" to whatever it was the shapeshifter had whispered in his ear.

As they walked by the bored Damien sitting outside the library in an attempt to keep an eye on Rosemarie, he merely flicked them off, an improvement from the usual sarcastic comment and verbal ribbing they would have otherwise experienced from him. It was unknown if the behavior change was prompted by Ed's mental assault or by the general drowsiness settling over the mansion.

"Okay Roy," Ed declared when they got back to the room he was sharing with the dark-haired male, "what's up with this whole exhaustion thing?"

"It's just something that happens to vampires around Christmas time," he muttered, pushing himself to a sitting position though it was very clear from the look on his face that he very much wanted to crawl back under the covers and go back to sleep. "As the day gets closer, we lose more and more energy but have absolutely no inclination to feed on blood until the Christmas Eve. Then, we are all hit with some kind of instinct that encourages us to venture out into the community and drain dry some random stranger. In fact, it was such a problem that the Hunters had to invent the myth of Santa Clause to explain away the presence of a vigilant Hunter should he be discovered in a house and the random items left behind by the deceased vampire if he gets staked. These days, most vampires lock themselves away for both the Eve and the Day, since we also experience a period of even greater weakness after the bloodbath's done with."

"But you don't need to do that this year!" Envy cried boldly, his lavender eyes flashing.

"Yeah!" Ed confirmed, his golden eyes showing a renewed determination. "You guys can just feed from us! It's not like we'll die or anything!"

"NO!" Roy roared, the first real vestiges of his older self appearing in the enraged midnight depths. "I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO DO THIS, EDWARD!"

"And why not?" the blond demanded, some slight part of his powers activating then to augment his argument.

It couldn't affect Roy in his current mood. "BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GET HURT SIMPLE BECAUSE I WAS CARELESS!" He then turned his gaze to Envy, his eyes still narrowed in distaste. "I'm well aware that I can't tell you or Lucius-sama what to do, but trust me when I say that if I could, I would not be letting you stay with him on that night either."

"I respect that, but I know I'm not leaving his side. He wouldn't let me, anyway. He's getting possessive, and if he had even the slightest reason to think I was anywhere he wouldn't want me to be, he would come out to save me, crazy and weak or not." He got up then, brushing off his skort pointedly. "Now if you would excuse me, I think I need to pick up some work from Rosemarie before I go back to Lucius." Seeing no protests forming on their lips, he waved sarcastically before sauntering back out, the sound of a "What the hell are you looking at, Damien?" floating down the hallway before Ed shut the door.

"Why can't I do this, Roy? Dammit, I want to help you and I don't mind helping you in that way."

"I don't want to lose control, Ed. One of the ways Lucius taught me about control was that he took me to an execution by the Hunters for a vampire who had lost his self-control." The elder male shuddered, recalling the memory. "It was a horrible way to die, the way the killed him. Sometimes, at night, I can still hear his screams…"

A tanned hand pushed up on his chin, directing his eyes to golden pools of light. "Please, Roy, I want to." He swallowed hard, trying to clamp down on the powers so that Roy could rest assured that he wasn't trying to manipulate the vampire. "Please."

"Tilt your head," Roy commanded. At Ed's questioning glance, he explained, "I'm gonna test myself first. If it all goes well, you can stay during that time."

Warm flesh was exposed to him instantly, almost at the same time a pair of gentle hands guided him to that tender throat at the apex of the vein, his lips at the point where the homunculus's very pulse pressed the skin against his mouth. "Do it."

He couldn't very well disobey, not now, not for his Edward. His fangs slid out, delicately as always and added a refined kind of stateliness to him, and carefully, ever so gently into Ed's neck. The instant that the faux fountain hit his tongue, however, all control was lost. The man was sucking hungrily, very much aware of the fingers fisting in his hair and the moans erupting from the blond he'd pulled into his lap without realizing it. "Oh fuck, Roy," his companion growled, rutting his erection against the his side, "_harder_. I want to see how the wild Mustang mounts his mate."

The words went straight to the vampire's own groin, making him throw the younger homunculus against the mattress and rip off his shift before the sane part of his mind realized what was happening. "Edward…" he groaned, resting his forehead on the blond's torso as he tried to gain back control of himself. Blood and sex were two of a vampire's most important needs, something ranked very high on his list, but the need to protect the little blond was strong enough to delay the insanity for a while. "I have to know. Would I have done this when I was human? Answer me honestly."

"Yes," the homunculus responded back, the black of his pupil nearly overtaking all of the gold in his eyes. "You would've done it in a heartbeat."

That was enough to send the vampire into the realm of his brethren for a long moment, kissing down the homunculus's chest to his naval, where he paused, something coming to him in that moment.

"_I promised him I wouldn't leave him," the man whispered when she tried to take the teen from him._

"_And you didn't, Sir," she murmured soothingly. "You didn't leave him for a moment."_

"Is something wrong, Roy?" Ed asked, breaking the spell over the vampire.

He smiled a dazzling smile, disguising his unease. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling up to it right now. Can I give you a rain check on this?"

Ed looked confused, but nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I guess. Is the holiday really that exhausting for you?"

"Yes," the man replied, relieved that Christmas was so close and such a ready answer had been provided for him just when he had needed it the most. "It's a killer." Throwing the blankets over his head to hide any traitorous changes of his face, not that there were any, from the homunculus, he closed his eyes and tried to remember just what the damn hell that little snippet had been all about.

* * *

"Well?" Rosemarie demanded when Damien poked his head into the library, well aware that both Lucius and Envy were asleep from her tiring them out earlier.

"It seems Roy-boy's a little more noble than we thought. He still won't take the damn boy's virginity."

"Damn," she cursed, the word seeming wrong on such pretty red lips, even when they were in a pouting frown like they were now. "He has been so depressed lately, getting laid would do him good." She smiled then, brightening. "Oh well. You know what the next step is, do you not, Damien?"

He nodded, lowering his head submissively. "Of course, mistress," he murmured. "It is not the first time we have done this, after all."

"Never have we played for quite such high stakes though. You cannot blame me for checking."

"Of course not. Shall you come to bed with me?"

She smiled wolfishly, a smile befitting of the predator she was, especially with her fangs slipping out onto her lips. "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Rosemarie and Damien involved in evil plots together! This will not end well. And I am already apologizing in advance for my crappy lemon next chapter. Roy refused to do anything major with Edward yet, so I had to pull ass to even get what I got.

Remember, reviews make me more likely to smut up the next real chapter and less likely to kill everyone off. Somehow, due to the lack of encouragement, I'm growing increasingly tempted to have Rosemarie pull a sudden 180 and kill everyone in their sleep...


	10. Chapter 8: Holiday

A/N: Depressing how some would rather me kill everyone off, but whatever. My update falls on a regularly scheduled day, so I'm good. PS- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Flames will be used to make Roy a flamethrower.

Roy's Flamethrower count: 1.5

* * *

Immortal Hearts

Chapter Eight:

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies/ This is the dawning of the rest of our lives/ On holiday"

("Holiday" by Green Day from _American Idiot_)

* * *

Christmas was almost here. Rosemarie and Lucius were already secured in the basement, waiting patiently for Envy and Damien to join them. Rosemarie and Damien always fed off each other, strangely enough, and even fucked during that haze, and Envy and Lucius were fully expected to do the same, if they weren't up to it already, which they were.

This left only Roy taking the normal approach of locking himself in a vampire-proof room for the next two days. Quite frankly, he thought that Damien, who was the only one he trusted to properly restrain him, was taking a certain amount of satisfaction in tightening the restraints around the ex-Colonel's wrists. "Where is Edward?" he panted, needing the reassurance of knowing the blond was safe.

Damien smiled reassuringly, straightening from his crouch. "He's up in your room, sound asleep."

"Thank God," the elder vampire murmured, his voice thoughtful. "If he had gotten hurt because of me, I don't know what I would have done."

"It's just as easy to hurt him by not being with him, Roy-boy," Damien muttered, something strange shining in his usually cruel eyes. "I would know." But before Roy could ask what he had meant by that, he was gone.

* * *

Edward groaned when a persistent hand was shaking his shoulder, desperate to get his attention. "Go away, Envy," he growled, swatting sleepily at the hand. "Go back to fucking Lucius or whatever it was you were doing before you got here."

"I'm not Envy."

The young homunculus sat up quickly, his golden eyes narrowed in dislike. "Damien. What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

The vampire smirked, running a hand through his hair. "I just thought you'd like to know what Roy-boy's in for tonight. I know you can take the image right out of my head."

"Why? What kind of hell would I be kicking up by knowing?"

Damien frowned. "Let's just say I know how much it sucks to be in your situation and leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine," he muttered, making a conscious effort to crack into the delicate workings of a person's mind, even if he was aided by Damien's very thoughts, holding the image in the forefront of his consciousness. Roy would be chained down in a remote corner of the basement, left alone to starve until he could regain control of himself and sustain the blood he needed without casualties, but according to the vampire's thoughts, it would be a very long, lonely two days for that to happen. "Oh Roy," he whispered, anguish in his eyes and tone. "Why won't you let me _help_?"

"Pride, nobility, assholery," Damien supplied helpfully. "Take your pick. Any one of them would do." He shrugged. "The man's stubborn as a jackass and has the heart to back up what he says. He's not one to look for help, and that's if he can even admit to himself that he needs it."

_Of course! I've been so stupid! Roy may not be the Roy I remember, but how could I have been so asinine to forget that the man wasn't one to go looking for pity?_ "Thank you, Damien," the blond muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. "Do you think you could show me to Roy's cell?"

The vampire merely smirked, leaning his cat-like body against the doorway, his fingers playing absently with the wood grain of the doorframe. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked childishly. "You'll have to find him on your own. No point in getting murdered by Roy-boy for leading you to him in addition to planting the idea in your head."

"I could get you diplomatic immunity."

He shook his head. "My diplomatic immunity ran out decades ago. Just go. He's not gonna be all that hard to find, especially once he starts lusting for blood. There _is_ a reason why Hunters aren't permitted to venture within a vampire's domain without prior permission on these days, after all." Ed took a few tentative steps towards the other door, hesitating when the thought occurred to him that Damien might prevent his escape. "And no, I won't stop you from going to Roy-boy. I may not have diplomatic immunity, but I don't exactly want or need any more than what Rosemarie gives me, thank you very much. I couldn't care less what or who Roy-boy does in his spare time." Another few steps. "Get out of here."

And then Edward was running, running to his vampire, his Roy. Damien watched him go, eyes impassive, but once the blond had rounded the corner, he turned his head to the side. "Well?" he demanded, impatient.

"I have not seen so many lies leave your lips since the day Alexi almost caught me in Lucius's bed," Rosemarie purred, one slender hand running along her vampire's side seductively, "I think it worked though. Roy will be initiated with ease tonight. A virgin vampire is so… unlucky, never mind one as old as he is. I do not think he will mind so much. You did well, Damien, very well indeed."

"Anything for you, mistress," he murmured.

"Come to bed with me, Damien. Let us put this whole affair behind us."

Now _there_ was the Rosemarie he knew. "Of course, mistress."

* * *

Roy was _starving_. If he didn't know better, he'd say that being cloaked in Edward's scent and that his blood still beat within him, demanding that he take the homunculus once more. Worse, he couldn't get that all-consuming fire, that which had been created under the blond's touch, from his mind or his groin. His immortal ears, far better than any mortal's and a good deal better than a homunculus's, could already hear the moans from Lucius, the young boy's pleading for more, and Rosemarie throwing something, likely a very compliant Damien, against their bed. From the looks of things, this was going to be another long Christmas occasion, as per usual.

"Roy?"

The vampire's head snapped up, burning onyx eyes meeting those of swirling gold. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, unaware that in his current state, his fangs had disobeyed his usual standing and slid out onto his lips. "I thought I asked you to stay in our room, to make sure no one entered the house!"

"Hunters are forbidden from entering a vampire's house without prior permission on these days, Roy," he said lazily, making sure that he was silent while he skillfully picked the lock on the door.

"How did you know that?"

The blond smiled wolfishly, pushing the door open. "I have my sources."

Eyes wide, the vampire pushed himself back as the homunculus strode forward towards him. "What are you doing?" he cried. "I could kill you at any moment, lose control!"

"I know," he purred, managing to settle himself in a warm lap once the vampire had run out of room. "In fact, I was counting on it. You make such a sexy vampire, perfectly dominant in your world and absolutely fuckable with the chains."

Roy swallowed hard. "Are you trying to bring about your death, Edward?" he growled, his eyes darkening in lust.

"More like our damnination," he muttered, his back arching as he stretched like a cat and inevitably rubbed their chests together. "Besides, I trust you, Roy. I trust you not to hurt me too much, to make it as pleasurable as possible." Golden eyes lidded by impossibly long lashes met his gaze as a gentle hand stroked his cheek. "No matter what, I know you would never want to see me hurt, memory intact or not. You are and always will be my bastard, bastard."

The fire that licked through his veins, oh how little of a spark it made the first flames look in comparison! It was enough to make that little distance between their lips, such a mediocre distance, something more than worth closing. Ed tasted like sunshine and morning dew and lemonade, all the wonderful things about the day that he rarely got to experience but treasured all the same, while he himself tasted of pine and smoke and masculinity, something that was very much the way Edward expected him to taste. "I won't bite you or take your virginity," the vampire panted, his eyes dark, "but if you'll get me a bottle of the blood Lucius keeps under his desk, I'll continue."

Eyes wide, the homunculus nodded mutely, running swiftly to comply. He was even thoughtful enough to get them both a glass, even though he himself did not need the liquid he was fetching for them both. He did not want Roy to think that he was doing this to humor him, but he wasn't not going to do it to reassure the vampire that there was nothing wrong in drinking blood. He only had half of a glass, watching with a smile as the black-haired man downed the remaining contents before once more capturing the blond's lips in his, letting him taste the wonder of blood next to the addicting taste of Roy Mustang. "Clothes off, now," the blond growled, his lust unable to contain itself any longer.

Roy gave him a withering look. "Edward Elric, I will not take your virginity tonight and that is final."

"Fine, don't take my virginity! But if you won't do something, I'll be forced to take measures into my own hands."

Roy licked his lips sensually. "As tempting as that sounds to watch," he breathed sexily, "whoever said you would have to?" In a swift movement, the homunculus's pants and boxers were on the ground across the room, and in another, the man's head was between the boy's legs, teasingly licking up the erection there. As much as he wanted to taste Edward's cum, there would be another night for that, one where he was not so weighed down with his hunger. Instead, he let the blond pull down his own pants, bucking his hips against the boy's, grinding their hardened members together. Moans left them both as they continued the action, rising higher and higher until they felt as if they could look down and see the clouds and the heavens with all of the angels, watching them with envy for the closeness they shared. Finally, with the thought of angels, both the fictional and the metaphorical who was so dependant upon him, the vampire felt his control begin to break, the dam flooding wide open with the feeling of sticky warmth attaching itself to his lower stomach without warning.

Sleepy now, the elder lapped up their cum from the boy's stomach and chest, feeling the soft swab of a tongue when his lover did the same. Once he was satisfied that the flesh was clean enough for his tastes, he settled down, using Edward as a pillow. He couldn't explain why, but to him, it almost felt as if he were pleasantly drained, as if they'd done more than just simultaneously orgasm. The next morning, he woke up with a burning hangover since Ed had mistaken grabbed a bottle of vervain-laced blood, not that there was any clean blood to start with, but somehow, the hands gently massaging his bare back felt soothing enough for him to trail his fingers in patterns across sun-tanned skin and hope that everything would calm down once the day was over and he could explore the possibility of mating with the fiery male.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, now that I got my work done, I'm gonna go do my whole X-mas thing. Please review, it makes me write faster, and happy holidays everyone.


End file.
